


Earl Ciel Phantomhive

by Imsuchaweeb



Series: Black Butler oneshots [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsuchaweeb/pseuds/Imsuchaweeb
Summary: A small character study on the real Ciel Phantomhive.





	Earl Ciel Phantomhive

I am Ciel Phantomhive. The true earl to the phantomhive estate.  
I was supposed to be the one who inherited ownership of my manor.  
I was supposed to be the king. The conqueror.  
But then he ruined it. Ruined everything. My dear little brother.  
He watched me die. He abandoned me. Even as I screamed for him to help me through my tears and the knife in my gullet. He simply watched.  
Now and then I wonder why. Was he perhaps jealous? Did he want the title of Earl as well?  
The thought is a joke. He's a spare. He wasn't supposed to be conceived.  
It was supposed to be only me.   
I had father's blessing.  
I had mother's affection.  
Everything was perfect.  
But then he began to look up to me as we grew. He saw me as a god. Anything I asked of him he would do without question because he was too timid to resist.  
It made me satisfied for a time. The power. The control. The lies he believed so easily whispered in his ear.  
How I would protect him.  
How I loved him.  
How we would always to be together.  
I only said those things because I expected him to be the one to die that night.  
He was weak.  
He was expendable.  
But fate had other plans.  
Now we have both grown older.  
We are both stronger. Smarter.  
My heart no longer beats in my chest but it still grows cold as I see him wear my title. My clothes. My name. Everything.  
If I still held any affection for my brother I would almost say I was proud of him for fooling others into believing he was myself.  
But now all I can feel is pure, seething rage.  
I want to destroy all traces of him.  
He isn't me. He can NEVER be me.  
But I still feel immense satisfaction at the fear in his eyes. How he trembles, breathing harsh.  
I smile.  
My gaze turns to the man beside him.  
Tall. Sly features. Familiar face. A demon.  
He seems to recognize me as well. To him I am a mere copy of my brother but he still recognises my power.  
He smirks.  
I ignore him. A beast like that isn't worth my time.  
I turn back to my brother. He's trembling, Holding a hand to his mouth to stave of the vomit leaking through his fingers.  
How pathetic he looks.  
I laugh. The sound makes him flinch.  
He seems afraid of me. Deathly so.  
In his single eye I can see sorrow. A wordless apology.  
A meaninglessness one.  
It's time to take my title back, no matter who I have to destroy for it.


End file.
